Downhole operations, e.g., drilling, completion, production, or treatment, pose challenges due to the remoteness of a well from the terrestrial surface as well as the confined space within the well. These challenges, as well as others associated with drilling and production of subterranean resources, can involve expensive and time-consuming efforts when problems arise downhole, such as intrusion of water into a portion of the well. For example, to correct a problem downhole, production may have to be suspended, tools removed from the well, and additional treatments applied to the well (e.g., introduction of additional tools or substances into the well), each with an associated large expenditure of time and resources.
Further, the development of problems downhole within a well can further lead to reduced resource production. For example, water may accumulate in an articulated portion of the well (i.e., heel portion), thereby reducing or preventing production from other portions of the well downhole from the first portion.